little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Screamer (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Disclaimer: This category page is partly based on canon works. For canonical information, see here. "An amalgamation of torture devices devised by some twisted mind. It is designed to torment victims in various ways to harvest their screams. Once in its clutches, none can escape with their lives." —Description of a Screamer Screamers are a type of mechanical creatures featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics A Screamer has a large body comprised of an ornate brown and red chair that holding gray iron maiden-like torso that has golden outline and heart-shaped hole on the left side. It also possesses a round white face with a pair of eyes with golden eyelids that closed most of the time and large red lips, a pair of arms comprised of purple energy attached on the side of its iron maiden torso which holding large scythe blade, and similar blades attached on its legs. Lastly, it has a pinkish white core attached inside its iron maiden torso that acts as power source and where it stored the absorbed screams. Being amalgamation of torture devices created as monstrous mechanical creature, Screamers are designed to be a powerful killing machine. It can slice and dice enemies with scythes on its arms and legs, employing drill attack by thrusting all of its bladed legs forward while spinning, and creating windstorms that can "peel" the target like razors with a swing of any of its leg scythes. It can also open its iron maiden-like torso in order to employ purple energy tentacle from its core to grab the target and harvest their screams. Its core is arguably its weak point, as its destruction or removal will instantly deactivate it. Screamer Beta A variant of Screamer, Screamer Beta, basically resembled a regular screamer a bit, albeit with fanged skull-like mask, iron maiden torso with 3 spikes protruding on the top and lack of heart-shaped hole, mounted glaives as arms instead of usual scythes, spikes on the giant chair that holding the iron maiden torso, and jointed mechanical legs end in scythes which endow it better mobility. While possessing same basic abilities of typical screamers, Screamer Beta is more optimized for combat. As such, it has greater melee attack range thanks to its glaives and multi-joint mechanical legs, the latter which increases its speed and mobility. Not only that, it possessed two cores which increased its survivability in combat along with armored chassis, magic missile projection, ability to project multiple clawed tendrils that can be combined into a large quadripartite jaw that can project destructive energy beam that can potentially demolished an entire building in one blast, and the ability of conjuring needle-like energy javelins produced through its leg scythes' friction. Lastly, a screamer can survive the complete destruction of its body as long as any of its cores remain intact, at which it shed away what had left of its chassis before conjuring a hunched grim reaper-esque ethereal body around it as the last resort ability to combat its enemies. Pics Gallery Screamer Beta Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Witches of Midgard-verse